


the sun rises only to illuminate the stranger i have become

by JessKo



Series: the fall of caleb dume [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A very hard earned happy ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Femdom, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Voyeurism, Whipping, Whump, eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: "You can't run forever!"After Order 66, twenty year old Caleb Dume is on the run from the Grand Inquisitor. Pushing his body to its limits, Caleb leads the Pau'an on a chase half way across the galaxy. Eventually, the predator catches his prey, but he does not bite.Rather, bringing Caleb aboard his ship, the Grand Inquisitor has something else in store for the Jedi- a new sort of serum developed to break the man and reshape him into something new.





	1. formation

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence in that Caleb is 20 years old when Order 66 is given. And then everything that follows is far from canon. Chapters might flip/flop through different events mentioned in this first installment. 
> 
> This is also not a very happy fic so please heed the tags. Additional warnings for blood/bodily fluids, needles, beatings, and implied abuse/stockholm syndrome. More tags/warnings will be added as needed as this progresses. 
> 
> Eli shows up, but this is not a Thranto. Rather it serves to give some clarity into how Caleb ended up at the Inquisitor's side in his condition.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Jedi rat.” The Inquisitor sneered, rounding the corner. He’d chased this target half way across the galaxy from Coruscant’s temple to the slums of Gorse and was ready to finally catch his prey.

Lungs burning, Caleb ran faster, the death of Master Bilaba still playing on repeat in his mind’s eye. The force was screaming, a black hole of death, and like a dark storm, dangerous and impenetrable. Just the day prior they had been making final preparations for him to undertake his trials, a second time as his attempt on his eighteenth birthday had been a failure. But Master Bilaba was confident that after an additional two years of training, he would be ready.

Nothing could have prepared him for Order 66.

Caleb might have escaped the initial slaughter, but now he was being hunted by an Inquisitor of the Empire. His stolen X-Wing took him this far, but out of fuel and badly beaten, he had been forced to land and run on foot, somehow followed jump to jump by the incessant being.

Boots caked with mud, Caleb pressed himself against a thin wall to catch his breath, hopefully out of sight of his assailant.

Out of the corner of his eye, only seconds later, he caught a bright red glow. Not even letting the image register, Caleb bolted on instinct, taking off again deeper into the winding catacombs of Shaketown.

“You can’t run forever!” The Inquisitor shouted, keeping pace with the Jedi. He considered just letting the young man tire himself out before he came in for the kill. Yes, that would be ideal, then there would be no blood shed, only a clean slice to end it all. So, he followed, only giving the Jedi short seconds of reprieve before appearing.

As the sun rose over the horizon, the Jedi finally collapsed, sliding down a wall into the muck below. Tears ran down his flushed and dirt-streaked cheeks. “W-why!” He shouted between frantic breaths.

The Inquisitor rose his saber, ready to strike. The Jedi rose his head with his last bit of strength, staring back. “Why?” he said, softer, more sure of himself. He was not afraid of the Inquisitor, or of death. 

He hesitated, watching the man before him. Then, he made a choice.

Bending down, he pulled the Jedi up, slinging his limp form over his shoulder. “You are coming with me.”

He would make him feel true fear. Yes, there were other ways to break a boy.

Adrenaline no longer able to prevent the inevitable, Caleb fell limp, draped across the Inquisitor.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in a holding cell. His robes were caked with grime, and his core ached. Peeling off his soiled boots, his feet were blistered from running for so long in soaked shoes. Sitting up with a pained grunt, Caleb reached out with the force. There was a lot of life around him, but not enough to make up the crew of something as large as a Star Destroyer. This was a smaller vessel, so that was a start.

Surveying his surroundings, Caleb tried to identify some sort of escape. Unfortunately, smooth metal walls and a few small ventilation holes offered little means of leaving the room. Reaching to his belt on reflex, Caleb only brushed his hand along his hip. His saber was removed, not surprisingly.

With a mechanical hiss, the door before him slid open, permitting the Inquisitor from before to enter, an interrogation droid floating behind him like an ominous moon orbiting the Pau’an’s bald white head.

“I hope you had a good rest, you are going to need it.” The Inquisitor commented flatly, gesturing the droid forwards.

Caleb moved away, back pressed flush against the wall. Was this the Inquisitor’s plan? To torture him? He had no clue where any of the other Jedi could be, even if they survived. Well, at least he could waste this one’s time, he figured. Give another being a chance to escape.

“I’ve equipped this droid with a serum I have developed, based on ancient sith texts.” The Inquisitor explained, eyeing the orb floating closer towards Caleb. “I hope you find what is prepared for you to be… Enlightening, Caleb Dume.”

Caleb shivered at the use of his name. This Inquisitor knew more than he let on, it seemed. With a deep breath, he gathered all his resolve and stared down the droid as it approached with a thick needle extended.

Caleb tensed, shying away from the device. He only moved a few inches before held in place by the force.

“Hold still now.”

The long needle pierced his forearm through his sleeve, injecting the serum into his vein. Caleb did not immediately feel its effect, scrunching his brow at the pain

Once finished, the droid pulled out, a small bloom of red blood staining Caleb’s sleeve. Silently, the Inquisitor left with the black orb, door closing and locking behind him.

Feeling himself begin to break out in a hot sweat, Caleb lay back down on the bench, breathing heavily. What exactly just got pumped into his system, he wondered.

Becoming unbearably warm, Caleb stripped off his robes, and then his pants, leaving him in just his woven grey undershorts. Then, something new happened, he realized he was tenting the dark fabric.

“What the fuck is happening to me?” He panted, wanting to rip at his glistening skin. Every hair stood on his body despite the heat, his limps covered in goose pimples. Tossing his arm across his chest, he shivered.

Just touching his own skin was too intense a sensation, bringing his cock to full attention. He moaned softly as he rolled onto his side and his member brushed against the coarse fabric of the shorts.

No, there was no way he could be horny right now! He was trapped in an imperial cell with an Inquisitor, but all Caleb could think about was his raw need and desire.

Each second passed by painfully as he denied himself satisfaction. That was not the Jedi way, he repeated to himself over and over like a mantra, but nothing could distract him. His pulse was drumming in his ears, cock begging for attention.

By the time the Inquisitor decided to stroll back into the cell, Caleb was shivering in agony. Lifting the discarded robe from the floor, the Inquisitor dragged the sleeve along Caleb’s side.

The man whimpered at the contact.

“It has begun to take its course I see.” The Inquisitor mused, pulling the fabric away. A tear mingled with the sweat beading on Caleb’s face, his mouth hung open limply, breathing shallow. “I can help, you know.”

“No! D-Don’t touch me!” Caleb pleaded, inching towards the back wall.

Rolling the robe into a rope, the Inquisitor used it to whip Caleb’s thigh. His skin made oversensitive, Caleb screamed at the impact.

The Inquisitor sat on the edge of the bench, stroking Caleb’s hip. “Let me help you, it will make things so much easier.”

Despite his sniveling, Caleb fiercely shook his head. The Inquisitor stroked his hip gently. “I can see that you want my assistance. Don’t let yourself suffer over lost ideals. The Jedi Order is dead.”

The Inquisitor dug his fingers in, hard enough to leave five round bruises on Caleb’s side.

“Never!” He boomed. The Inquisitor rose with a haunting smile.

“Very well, I will leave you to experience the consequence of your action.”

Left alone, Caleb only fell further under the serum’s spell. Even the cool air wafting in from the ventilation holes became unbearable as it wafted across his skin but covering himself with his robe was unthinkable. He even held his fingers apart, spreading out on the bench so that his only point of contact was with the hard durasteel.

A spot of wetness formed on his shorts as even his cock wept.

Only after what felt like an eternity had passed did the Inquisitor return, sitting silently at the edge of the bench. This time, he lifted Caleb’s head to stare into his eyes. The man gritted his teeth.

“Allow me to help you.”

Unable to form coherent words, Caleb firmly shook his head and hissed at the Inquisitor, spit flying from his mouth to hit the Inquisitor’s face. Disgusted, the Pau’an dropped his head onto the bench and left.

This time, an entire cycle passed before he returned.

Caleb had not slept or ate; his mouth was dry and tasted like the salt of his never-ending sweat. He practically lay in a puddle of his own secretions. His whole body ached from how tense he was, every nerve screaming for attention.

Sitting in the same spot, the question did not need to be asked. The Inquisitor ran a jagged nail down Caleb’s inner thigh. Caleb moaned, an explicit and needy sound.

“Are you ready?”

“P-Please.” Caleb sobbed, eyes shut in shame.

“Good.”

The Inquisitor pounced, pulling down Caleb’s shorts roughly to reveal his erect cock. Lowering himself to his knees, the Inquisitor took a hold of Caleb to turn him, slinging his legs over his shoulders. Opening his mouth, a long, pointed tongue snaked out from between pointed teeth, wrapping itself around the head of Caleb’s cock.

The man whined in pleasure, bucking his hips. The Inquisitor bared down on him, licking along his whole length before taking the head into his mouth. Jerking, Caleb rutted against the sharp teeth, tearing at the flesh of his member but that was nothing compared to the shock of the sensation of being tended to.

The Pau’an suckled his cock, relishing the salt and iron taste of sweat and blood mingling with his own acidic taste.

Caleb sat up, grabbing the Inquisitor’s head and pushing down for him to swallow more of him. A bit annoyed, the Inquisitor did the opposite, pulling off with a tut.

“No, come back… I need you…” Caleb begged.

Again, the Inquisitor flashed a smirk. “I will.” He turned, reaching out to open the door, but Caleb was not about to let his one relief walk away. He lunged, grabbing the Inquisitor around the leg.

“Don’t go!” He cried out. The Inquisitor shook him off, kicking him back to slam into the bench.

“I said I will be back.” Quickly, the Inquisitor exited, leaving Caleb alone. Desperate, he tried to stroke himself but felt nothing put pain from the action, ripping his hand away after only one pump. Damn that serum!

Slick, Caleb slid down the bench and laid on the floor, sobbing again. What had he ever done to deserve this?

But the Inquisitor… He was the only reprieve he had from this agony. Rolling onto his knees, Caleb crawled forward to the door, shouting up at it from the floor.

“I need you!”

There was no response beside the echoing of his own cries.

Broken, Caleb curled into himself despite the searing pain. He did not even hear the Inquisitor enter, only aware of his presence when a hand came to sit on his shoulder.

“Stand up now. There must be punishment for your outburst, but I am fair and will offer you reward after your repentance.”

Caleb shot up to his feet, trembling.

“You look disgusting.” The Pau’an muttered, wiping the dirt and grease from Caleb’s cheek. The man leaned into the gesture, relishing the contact. “If you prove yourself, perhaps I can arrange a trip to a proper refresher.” He mused. Catching himself, the Inquisitor harshly turned the man around, shoving him against the wall. Removing his belt, he snapped it next to Caleb’s ears.

“Apologize.”

Before Caleb could reply, the Inquisitor reared back and whipped Caleb across the back with the thick belt. Caleb saw stars when the material met his skin with a sickening snap, the pain more intense than any he had ever endured before.

“Sorry!” Caleb screeched. The Inquisitor lashed him again.

“Do not let it happen again or the consequences will be more dire.”

The Inquisitor whipped him one more time, creating a bright red X on the man’s back.

“Understood?”

“Yes! It will not happen again!”

“Good.”

Not moving the man, the Inquisitor lowered himself again and probed at Caleb’s rear with his long tongue. At the sudden gesture, Caleb nearly fell over, but the Inquisitor used a firm grip to hold the man in a standing position.

Inserting the tip of his tongue earned the Inquisitor a soft rumble of approval from the human. Humming, the Inquisitor pressed in further, slowly but without reprieve until he was fully inserted, twirling his tongue around before pulling out and pushing back in, this time probing around. When the human bellowed in pleasure, the Inquisitor knew he found the spot.

Pressing against it, it did not take many thrusts for Caleb to be pushed over the edge, screaming as he came against the wall. The Inquisitor pulled out, nipping at Caleb’s ass before commenting. “Didn’t even need to touch you to get you to come, how precious.”

Caleb succumbed fully, his legs buckling beneath him. The Inquisitor caught the human in his lap, sitting down on the floor.

“Precious?” The human asked innocently, nestling himself against the Pau’an.

The Inquisitor grinned, but this time it was a softer gesture that reached his eyes. He stroked Caleb’s face. “Yes, you are precious, so good for me now.”

Leaning down, the Inquisitor kissed the human who hungrily accepted, pressing his tongue between thin white lips. Caleb only pulled back when he was about to pass out from lack of breath, panting wildly. “I need you.” He mumbled drowsily.

“Let me bathe you, then you may rest.”

Caleb nodded gently, closing his eyes with a light smile.

Carrying the man out of the cell, the Inquisitor took Caleb to the quarters he had prepared for the once Jedi. There was a large bed with silken sheets, a small pantry stocked with foods, and a fully equipped refresher complete with a bathing tub. Lowering Caleb into the basin, the Inquisitor filled it with warm water and scented oils, using a towel to scrub away the dirt and filth from Caleb’s bare skin. He washed the man’s short auburn hair and considered how dashing he would look should he grow it out. Yes, there would be no need for him to cut his hair any longer. Perhaps there should be no shaving permitted either.

Satisfied with the state of the man, the Inquisitor drained the water and dried Caleb who was only half awake, drifting on the edge of consciousness as the serum wore off.

As the Inquisitor lay Caleb in the bed and pulled the blankets around him, the man babbled incoherently, with a smile on his lips as he drifted to sleep.

If only the man knew how he would feel upon waking up.

* * *

Sheets soaked through, Caleb ripped the fabric away from his body, feeling as if he were boiling alive. The events of the day before tore through his mind and he felt tears welling at his eyes. He had succumbed to his desires… And at this rate he felt he would do it again.

Caleb felt ready to retch, the little bit of food and bile in his stomach burning a hole in his gut. Rushing to the refresher, he gagged over the sink.

“Good morning Caleb.” A deep voice crooned behind him.

Looking up into the mirror, Caleb found the Inquisitor standing behind him, a hand reaching out to caress his arm. Caleb shuddered at the gentle touch.

“Don’t touch me.” He whispered, stepping deeper into the refresher, away from the other being.

The Pau’an frowned. “Are we really going to do this again?” He asked, hiking his thumb under his belt. “I’d think you would have learned by now.”

Caleb stared at the belt, feeling the intense searing pain on his back flare up. “You poisoned me!” He accused, cornering himself.

“No, Caleb. I would never poison you.”

“Then why do I hurt!” He screamed, collapsing to sit on the toilet lid, crying into his hands. “Everything hurts…”

“I can help you.” The Inquisitor offered softly, echoing his sentiment of the day prior.

Caleb looked up, eyes puffy and red-rimmed. With a shuddering breath, he conceded.

“Please.”

 

_**Five Years Later**_

 

“You put much faith in your apprentice, Grand Inquisitor.” Darth Vader commented in his slow, even timbre.

“He has surpassed all of the Inquisitors, Lord Vader. I believe that he is ready.”

“Ready for what?” Darth Vader pressed, reaching out to the Grand Inquisitor’s mind.

“I present him to you and the Emperor as a student and a tool for the good of the Empire.” The Grand Inquisitor offered, bowing respectfully to Emperor Palpatine who sat in his throne at the end of the room, Darth Vader turning towards his master reverently.

“Hmmm.” Emperor Palpatine considered. “He is powerful, but he also was a Jedi Padawan for many years.”

“As was I, your loyal servant.” The Grand Inquisitor interjected, only to find his airways suddenly constricted.

“Do not speak out of turn, Inquisitor!” The Emperor chastised. “But very well. Bring him to me.”

Releasing the Pau’an to collapse to his knees, the Grand Inquisitor turned away and stalked from the room, suppressing a cough. Outside of the throne room, he turned to his apprentice in the hall.

“Caleb, the Emperor has agreed to see you.”

The human grinned, smile beaming through his full beard. His hair, long and straight, hung down past his shoulders to rest on an ebony cuirass with pointed shoulder guards. A black mask covered his eyes, which had been burned by an enemy’s saber, a young rebel Jedi who had managed to get the upper hand due to his colleague setting an explosive trap.

“I am pleased.” Caleb offered appreciatively as he stepped forwards to the large doors of the throne room and entered with the Grand Inquisitor now left behind.

“Come forwards.” Emperor Palpatine boomed.

Caleb brought himself to the foot of the Emperor’s dais, going down on one knee before the Emperor and Lord Vader. “My Emperor.” He stated.

“You have performed well. But your training is not complete.” The Emperor continued. “I believe it is time you had a more skilled instructor.”

Caleb forced himself to keep a straight face, fighting down the burning sensation that perpetually tingled through him.

“You will henceforth be known as… Darth Dume.”


	2. repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb learns a lesson in loyalty the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these next chapters will be more of a collection of scenes that take place during Caleb's rise to Darth Dume. Proofread but not beta'd so please do let me know if there are any glaring errors. 
> 
> Additional warnings will be added to the top of each chapter. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Beating, blood, dubcon? (The consent in this whole thing is fairly dubious), torture.

Caleb had grown accustomed to the constant need he felt in his gut. The steady heat pulsing through him. This did not make it any more tolerable, especially when his master was not present to sate his desires.

Writhing in his bonds, Caleb moaned against the strip of fabric tied tightly around his mouth, dribble rolling down his cheek.

“Silence, my apprentice.” The Pau’an standing across the room purred. “You have disappointed me, and thus earned your consequence. Endure it and allow the pain to strengthen you.”

The Grand Inquisitor was constantly teaching such things, that pain and suffering and anger lead to strength unlike any Caleb would never know. Now, all he knew was the press of his cock against the rough cot, stripped naked and bound face down to the narrow thing. His arms were lashed to the sides, his legs spread so that his ankles could be tied to opposite corners. Other than the thick collar around his neck, chained to a bracket below the cot, the rest of his body was exposed, the cold air whipping at goose pimples, hair standing on end.

Caleb quieted himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard the door open, the Inquisitor leaving him alone. Need bubbled in his gut, threatening to boil over. Taking a deep breath, Caleb wriggled again, relishing the small range of motion allowed to his hips as he jerkily rutted against the cot. The motion forced his face down onto the hard canvas, his scraggly facial hair scratching at the fabric. His sensitive cock cried out in both pleasure and pain as he ground himself on the surface, rubbing himself to numbness. Choking back a sob, Caleb bit his lip in agony.

When would this nightmare end.

So much had gone wrong on the last mission. He had been ordered to strike down a freighter, flanking the Inquisitor’s TIE fighter in a TIE bomber more than equipped to deal with the Corellian vessel. But he had hesitated, a familiar signature in the force crossing his being and essence.

“Hera.” He had whispered, feeling tears swell in the corner of his eyes. How could he have forgotten her, his first and last true, innocent love. A passing meeting and shared meal in a time of great need was all they had shared, but it was burned into his heart. The twi’lek’s act of kindness towards a starving nomad had struck him, and now he was ordered to kill this one glint of light in his dark existence.  

“Fire!” The Inquisitor had screamed into the comm, having cornered the vessel against a Star Destroyer with his swarm of disposable pilots. “Finish it!”

“I can’t.” Caleb had more mouthed than said.

What would Hera think if she saw him now, the plaything of a Sith, in no more control of his body and emotions than a rancor in heat. This moment of clarity lead to the freighter having a chance to jump to hyperspace, disappearing into blue and white streaks.

Hovering in space, Caleb silently cried.

Now, his tears came with shrieks. He did not head the door open, Inquisitor slipping back into the cell.

His body froze, motions stilled by the dark sider’s abilities. He tutted, long tongue sounding like a whip snapping. He heard the sickening sound of leather sliding through fabric, the Inquisitor removing his belt.

“The last time I needed to discipline you, it was only two lashes. I believe that an increase in your deviance ought to result in an increase in punishment.” The Inquisitor loosened the bonds on Caleb’s ankles, forcing the man’s feet forwards until his legs were curled beneath him, ass presented in the air. Binding the legs here, the Inquisitor moved to stand behind Caleb. “Five silent lashes. Do not cry out or we will have to begin again.”

Caleb’s entire body shuddered in both fear and morbid anticipation, some base part of him craving the contact, no matter how tortuous.

The first lash came without warning, a white-hot stripe on his backside. His entire body lurched forward, bonds painfully cutting into him, but he did not scream.

The second lash hit at a slightly different angle, the crossing of the hits branding black spots in his vision. Tears began to fall more freely, wetting the canvas. He did not scream.

The third lash was vertical, snapping at the base of his spine. He screamed, a guttural choke breaking through the gag.

“Pity.” The Inquisitor ran his nails across the long welts on Caleb’s rear. The man shook, shushing to murmurs of nonsense into the soaked gag, sniveling. Digging his sharp fingernails into the crossing of the three marks, Caleb fought hard to hold in any sound. “We will just have to start again.”

Caleb weathered the next three lashes, internalizing his agony. The fourth pushed him past his limits, the sure crossing of all the beatings now bleeding openly where abused flesh was split open.

Bracing for the fifth, Caleb tasted blood as he bit his tongue. The hit did not come, instead there were hands at the back of his head, brushing aside long messy brown locks to untie the gag, ripping it away harshly. The Inquisitor grasped onto the hair, wrenching Caleb’s head up. Pulled taut against the chained collar, Caleb whimpered weakly.

“Repeat after me. I will follow orders.”

Caleb fought to find his words. “I will follow orders.” He croaked, the words garbled.

“Again, clearly.”

“I will follow orders!” He gasped.

The Inquisitor hummed, satisfied. He released Caleb’s head which slammed back down onto the cot, the weakened man unable to fight the heavy weight of the chain. Stalking around Caleb like a predator circling its catch, the final lash finally came. Caleb only huffed, sharply.

“I will obey my master.”

“I will…” Caleb coughed, speckling red onto the canvas. The Inquisitor smacked his ass, the pain amplified by the rawness of the skin. “I will obey my master!” Caleb corrected. “I promise…”

“Your promise is worthless to me. Speak with your actions.” The Inquisitor stood to the side of Caleb now, facing his side facing head. “Your intentions.”

With a quick motion, the Pau’an opened his pants and revealed a ashen white erection, a pointed tip seeming to be made of several interlocking pieces of skin topping a long, slender curved member with a bulbous base only partially revealing itself though the narrow opening of the trousers. He leaned forwards, the tip of the member brushing up against Caleb’s lips.

“Prove yourself.”

Parting his lips, Caleb took the length in, fighting against the chains to bob up and down on the first five inches. The Inquisitor rolled his hips, causing Caleb to take in more and more. Growing impatient at the man’s even pace, despite the ministrations of his tongue, this was not enough. Taking matters into his own hands, he used the force to pull at the chain, forcing Caleb to take all the prick to the base, the tip pressing into his throat. He gagged on the member, the vibrating sensation tantalizing.

Choking on the cock was an intense pleasure for the Pau’an, the man’s suffering hitting him in blissful waves through the force. He hummed happily, fucking the man’s mouth in earnest while taking the chain in his hand. His prick was stained pink from the mix of blood and saliva against ridged white flesh. It was not long before he reached climax, forcing blue eyes open with his other hand, staring back into his own yellow irises with both fear and devotion.

His folds opening as he came, the Inquisitor pulled back, painting Caleb’s face grey with spurts of his seed, dribbling down and catching into the man’s scraggly brown beard, only partially grown in.

Caleb breathed in short, quick bursts, head only held up by the collar and chain. The Inquisitor dropped it, the man’s face falling again, hitting the cot with a thud. Wordlessly, the Inquisitor methodically untied the bindings that held the human in place, starting with the feet and ending at the collar. He only unlocked the chain, leaving the metal device around his apprentice’s neck.

Stretching, Caleb extended his arms and legs, but made no motion to sit up, simply resting his head on his arm now. The Inquisitor ran his hand along the collar, hitching a nail into one of the rings adorning it. Tugging, he forced Caleb up, sitting down and placing the man’s head into his lap. Running his fingers through sweat-soaked hair, the Inquisitor leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Rest, now. I will send for a medic in the morning.”

Caleb curled up around his master, cooing softly, not nearly sated but accepting any affection he would get reverently, as if it were the last meal he would ever receive.

The mission long forgotten along with his reason for hesitating, melted away into the fog of the substance that ran through his veins. All that remained was his mantra, to follow his master obediently, serve him willingly, and to follow his suffering to strength.

Caleb would prove himself yet.


	3. observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observing an important meeting, more than just business occurs before Caleb's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a prompt response from star_wars_rebels_4 for action between Grand Inquisitor, Kallus, and Tua. 
> 
> Additional Warnings: Voyeurism that is wanted but not exactly consented to, bodily fluids, minor exhibitionism- pretty much that nightmare where you are trapped in public in your underwear.

“I have an important meeting.” The Grand Inquisitor began, seated at his desk, the man he called apprentice kneeling at his side, hand resting on his thigh. Eager blue eyes gazed up at him, glossy and wanting. The Inquisitor ran a hand through Caleb’s hair, pulling the elastic holding the small pony tail in place from the locks and allowing them to drape over the man’s shoulders. He grinned, exposing angled fangs. “I wish to bring you with me, truly, but the security clearance is much too high for me to permit that.

Caleb frowned softly from beneath his full beard.

“Don’t fret, I have other arrangements in place for you.”

The human perked up instantly. “Yeah?”

“I believe it would be beneficial for you to observe, so I will have the meeting in a special room. The closet door is equipped with one-way glass.”

Caleb recognized where this was going and planted a kiss to his master’s thigh. “Thank you, master.”

“Of course, anything to benefit your training, my apprentice.” The Inquisitor ran a gloved hand along the humans bare back, the gentle curve of his spine straightening as he leaned into the touch. “Dress yourself, we leave soon.” Tugging on the metal collar around Caleb’s neck, he pulled the man up for a soft kiss, running his long tongue along Caleb’s teeth. “Go.”

Rushing from the office to the attached sleeping quarters they shared, Caleb slipped into the refresher, washing the days stain of sex and affection from his skin and hair, the dried alien cum peeling off in long strands. Freshened up, Caleb pulled his dark grey tunic on, the ribbing across the front a mirror of the natural markings of his master. The high collar of the shirt just barely concealed the collar he wore, both a reminder of the consequences of acting out and a sense that his master was always with him. Once, his master had moved to remove the device, but Caleb protested, wanting to keep it on as a physical declaration of his loyalty.

Now, several small charms hung from the rings, kyber shards and bits of leather, souvenirs of successful missions. Caleb remembered the first charm, made from the center of a young untrained force sensitives makeshift light saber. The boy might have escaped, but Caleb kept the blue crystal, destroying and corrupting it with his master. The Inquisitor kept the larger piece of the mostly vaporized stone in the niche behind his desk among other relics of value to him.

Slipping on tight pants made of fine bantha leather and high grey boots, Caleb met his master at the door, offering his arm to the taller being. As always, the Pau’an refused, so as they entered the hall Caleb kept just a pace behind his master, weaving their way through the complex to the destined meeting room. The first to arrive, the Inquisitor showed Caleb to the emptied supply closet, the door looking like any other from the outside but once sealed, it was transparent from the inside. Caleb held back a gasp as the Inquisitor palmed himself in front of him with a vicious grin before answering the door to permit in the others who were to attend this meeting.

Through the door entered Minister Tua and ISB Agent Kallus. The three exchanged pleasantries, none of which could be heard by Caleb. Caleb soon realized he could not make out a singe word, so observing this meeting was not going to be of much worth to him. Was this a test then? An exercise in restraint? A lesson? His mind raced so much that he nearly missed seeing the Inquisitor’s hand slide down Kallus’ back, coming to rest right on his posterior, giving the soft ass a firm squeeze. Built nearly opposite of Caleb’s own lithe form, the Agent was robust, taller than most any human he had met and wide in every way, from his strong shoulders down to his waist that, while tapered and seemingly thin from the contrast to his body armor, was still strong and prominent. Everything about this man was strong, a large gloved hand coming to rest on the Inquisitor’s shoulder with a hearty laugh that, muffled, seeped into Caleb’s closet.

This was no official meeting.

The minister removed her tall Lothali cap, slamming it down on the table with a harsh glare that contrasted her round features. She was shorter than the other men, the usually tall woman dwarfed by their gigantic stature, but her display earned the men’s attention. Having a slight build with subtle curves, it was hard to believe the aura of authority that surrounded her. Uttering something, the two men turned to each other, carefully pulling armor from one another, and then tunics, until they were stripped down to just their undergarments.

Caleb gasped as two prominent erections strained at dainty blue lace trimmed in white, the same color as Tua’s uniform.

The Inquisitor approached, helping the Minister up onto the table to sit. Kallus stood behind her and after another command, pulled the pins from her tight bun, releasing the blonde locks.

She smiled now and spared a glance towards the closet that left Caleb pressed against the back wall, shaking. Could she somehow see him? And how his cock now strained at these impossibly tight pants he wore. Dropping his belt to the floor, Caleb dismissed the thought and released the closure of the pants, allowing himself to fully extend and bob in the open air. Unlike the men outside, he wore no undershorts and was completely exposed after just one layer was removed.

Reverently, the Inquisitor removed Tua’s boots, kissing the top of her feet as he did so. It was almost impossible for Caleb to believe his master was so easily made to serve another. Fury built up inside him for a moment watching the Pau’an be affectionate to another, but a sharp glance from the Pau’an in his direction and a tug to his own collar from the force pulled him from his rage. ‘Behave’ the Inquisitor mouthed before returning to his work. Breathing deeply, Caleb reminded himself of his place, dropping to his knees painfully as the pull on his collar faded away.

Kallus pulled at Tua’s tunic, revealing a lace bra to match the panties the men wore, with a thin white bow between two small breasts.

His erection straining, begging for attention, Caeb’s hand hovered over his member. Every instinct told him to grasp it, pump himself with all his might. But he knew the result of that. Due to the chemicals within him, Caleb could only derive pleasure from others, his own skin feeling like a cac’tai plant rubbing against his most sensitive parts.

Kallus snaked around the woman, sitting between her legs and nuzzling into her chest. Tua snapped the band of his panties with a sly grin as the man wrapped muscle bound arms around her, pulling her closer still. Tua rested her chin in a nest of strawberry blonde hair, playfully mussing it so that a few slicked strands fell into the agent’s face. Massaging her legs, the Inquisitor seemed to worship her body, running his hands and tongue along smooth skin.

Softly giving a new order, the men melted away, kneeling before the table like trained dogs. Rising to her feet, Tua slipped off her pants to reveal matching panties, and something else, a blue harness of sorts around her waist. Both men in turn leaned forwards to kiss at her groin before she turned, lifting her hat to reveal something underneath it. Blue, and long, it was shaped like a cock with long ribbed ridged and a pink head. Picking up the rubbery item, Tua slipped the base into the harness and Caleb realized just what the item was.

Stepping between the men, Tua first turned to face Kallus, speaking something that made the Inquisitor press his forehead to the floor while Kallus accepted the thick length into his mouth, pulling and sucking. Caleb looked down at his own strained member, wishing for just a moment of such attention.

Finished with the one man, she harshly pressed Kallus’ face into the ground before turning around to give the Inquisitor a turn. He was more intense, biting at the blue length and taking it down to the hilt. Caleb whimpered, knowing all too well how that felt.

Giving another order, the men shifted again, Kallus rising to stand and moving a chair in front of the Inquisitor, the Pau’an braving himself on it as he bent over. Tua crouched before him, holding out her hand. He fully extended his tongue, which she stroked, coating her hand in slick. Moving around behind him, she bent over, using two fingers to coax the Inquisitor open, slipping one in and thrusting loosely.

Kallus linked himself up at the Pau’an’s mouth, lowering the blue panties to his knees to reveal an incredibly girthy member set in a patch of unruly coarse hair, the same color as the strands atop his head. Holding himself just out of reach, the tip of the Inquisitor’s tongue stretched out to just barely brush at the tip, all of its impressive length on display for Caleb.

Unable to look away, Caleb crawled forwards in his small closet, nearly pressing himself against the glass to watch what happened next. Tua’s lips moved, and a smile crossed her lips. At the same time, she pressed into the Inquisitor’s entrance as Kallus stepped forward, allowing the other make to suck him off. Thrusting powerfully, Tua fucked the male before her, his hard dick escaping the blue lace and swaying between his spread legs. Thin strands of grey escaped him, streaking on the floor and between his thighs. His eyes were half hooded as he blissfully attended to the delicious cock before him. Kallus had to hold onto the back of the chair to keep himself upright, swearing under his breath at the attention.

Tua gripped onto the Inquisitor’s hips, pounding him so hard that the chair slid a bit with each motion. At one particular thrust, she must have hit a sensitive spot as he cried out around the hilt of Kallus’ cock, driving the man over the edge. Swallowing all of the cum, the Pau’an grinned as he cleaned the human with his mouth. Suddenly, Tua uttered a single word and the Inquisitor let the flaccid member fall from his lips. Slowing her pace, she allowed the Inquisitor to kneel up so that Kallus could kick the chair away, dropping down to all fours and turning to face away. Knowing his duty, the inquisitor now used his tongue to efficiently open the human. Without preamble he inserted himself within him, only thrusting twice before the human before him accepted all but his knot. 

Tua resumed her punishing pace, a powerful push pressing the knot into the Human finally after feeble efforts on the Inquisitor’s behalf. Caleb watched as Kallus’ entrance opened wide to accept the bulge and his mouth watered. His cock dribbled precome but there would be no further relief despite his now active rutting against the window, smearing his essence on the smooth surface.

Leaning forward, Tua took the Inquisitor’s ridged head into her hands, wrenching it back as she fell to her knees, succumbing to her own orgasm. As she slid down, Caleb caught right of a section of the harness that stimulated her as she moved within the men. Riding her pleasure, she dragged her nails along the white landscape of the Pau’an, tracing his curves.

Regaining herself, she sat up and spoke out, causing Kallus to reluctantly pull himself from the long length within him with a wince. Still on hands and knees, he crawled next to Tua, curling his upper body into her lap. Tua gave another order and the Inquisitor rose, tucking his still rock hard cock into the panties as he collected her clothing. Kallus removed the harness from around her hips, placing it to the side. The men helped Tua dress now, peppering her with small kisses as they wrapped her form in the uniform. Kallus dressed next, and the Inquisitor stood in the far corner of the room, out of sight of the door, as they left.

Caleb fell back onto his ass as the closet door suddenly opened, the Inquisitor walking towards the abandoned harness and attaching it to the back of the chair. “I hope you have learned much from your observation.” He said softly, beckoning the human forward. Caleb shuffled to his feet, going to his master’s side.

“Remove your clothes and go down to your knees.” Caleb did as he was asked. “Take it in.”

Without hesitation, Caleb took the warm member into his mouth, sucking delicately at first but then becoming more passionate, taking more of the length in.

“Very good, Caleb. Now, will you take me?”

Not allowing the cock to leave his mouth, Caleb nodded, humming his assent and raising his hips. A wet tongue, familiar and very welcome, probed at his entrance, tracing small circles on the ring of tight muscles, loosening them. Caleb’s dick twitched in excitement.

“I still need to finish…” The Inquisitor murmured as he lined himself up with Caleb’s entrance once satisfied with his preparations. He immediately pressed in up to his knot, then pushing further until he was accepted to the hilt. Caleb wanted to scream from the intensity of the stretch, but once the knot was settled within him, he felt full and pleased, rocking his hips a bit to shift the mass within him.

“That’s right. Keep doing that, and sucking her off…” The Pau’an whispered, nipping at Caleb’s back. The cock within him hit every wall, pressing against him from all angles. He doubled his efforts on the dick in his mouth, and thrusted back with his hips, pulling the knot out a bit before letting it sink back in over and over.

With a light moan, the Inquisitor began to come, his knot growing within Caleb as he spilled his seed. That added pressure is what Caleb needed to be pushed over the edge, his cock releasing a pathetic stream of white come onto the floor.

“Precious.” The Inquisitor uttered, patting Caleb’s head as he continued to spill for a long minute, so much that grey come began to seep out from around the knot, becoming a flow as the member deflated. Removing himself, he pulled Caleb onto his side, caressing the human all over. “You are a quick learner, Caleb.”

“Thank you, master.”

Abruptly rising to his feet, the Inquisitor fully removed the blue undergarment and flung it at Caleb, the soft fabric landing on the human’s face and eliciting a giggle. For just a brief moment, his insatiable hunger was sated, and Caleb relished this peaceful afterglow, the highest euphoria he could ever feel. Redressing, and then collecting the harness and Caleb’s clothing, the Inquisitor stepped into the closet and reached into a high shelf, hidden from view, pulling a bag down and placing the items within it. Slinging the bag on his back, he sat in the chair before Caleb.

“It is a shame you made such a mess. Clean it up or those panties will be the only thing you are permitted to wear on the walk back to my office.”

Blushing a bright red, Caleb took the panties in his hand. “It would be a shame to ruin these…”

“Yes, it would be. Therefore, you will use your mouth. You have had plenty of practice I presume?”

Caleb nodded, averting his eyes and assessing the mess of fluids both beneath him and on the closet door. Exhaling softly, he dropped down to the floor, nose butting up against the cold surface as he lapped up the sour come. He worked quickly, first finishing the various streaks and drips on the floor, then sitting up to clear his own mess from the door. Just looking at the mess lit the burning flame within him, his reprieve giving way to uncontrollable lust, his prick hardening at his own taste.

“Finished.” Caleb announced as the Inquisitor sat silently with his eyes closed across the room. Opening them slowly, the Inquisitor glared at Caleb.

“Finished? Look at all these streaks, and how wet it still is.”

“I-I don’t have a towel!” Caleb retorted, shrinking back against the wall but not breaking eye contact. “I can try again!”

The Inquisitor sighed. “No, I gave you ample chance. You know what happens next.” Rising to his feet, he strode to the door, opening it without care that Caleb was quite visible from the hall.

Left alone with nothing but the skimpy blue lace, wet with sweat and grey precome, Caleb slid the clothing on, feeling nearly as exposed as he had nude. He considered leaving the panties behind, the delicate fabric perhaps worse a sentence than simple nudity. No, he decided looking down as his stiff member, nudity would be far worse than saving a shred of modesty. Pulling the band of the undergarment over himself to sit on his waist, Caleb sighed, raising to his feet and glancing at his reflection in the glass.

He would have to return to his quarters at some point, and no one was going to come for him. Hopefully checking in the secret closet compartment, Caleb found nothing but dust. Taking a deep breath, Caleb laid as much hair in front of his face as possible before sprinting out into the busy corridor, hoping to breeze by quick enough that maybe he would not be identified.

Shoving troopers out of his way, Caleb barreled through the hall and mashed the call button for the turbolift, bare feet shifting uncomfortable on the grate floor. As the lift doors hissed open, Caleb mashed the floor selection button again, nearly slipping away but an officer slid into the lift aft he last second.

“Sorry about that, places to be and… oh…” Bright brown eyes shot open, a dark brow quirking in surprise.

“Ensign.” Caleb grunted, looking away from the man quickly. “There was a mix up in laundry…”

In the ensuing silence, Caleb heard the slide of fabric, then a weight on his shoulder.

“Here, I have more at my quarters, and you need it more than I do right now.” The Ensign said softly, setting his tunic around Caleb. A kind smile painted dark features, wiry arms sticking out from a black undershirt.

“Thanks.” Caleb added, wrapping the small tunic around himself like armor. As the lift slowed, Caleb braced himself for the last part of the journey. His master did not tell him anything that would forbid acquiring clothing on the way, after all. Giving a final nod of gratitude to the Ensign, Caleb darted out towards the Inquisitor’s office, holding his head high with his new possession clutched tightly around him.

“What is that?” is the first thing the Inquisitor spat out as Caleb entered the dark office.

“A gift.” Caleb replied steadily despite the quick spike in his heartrate.

“Return it.” The Inquisitor commanded, turning back down to his datapad. “I will see you in bed when I finish my work. You have until then to fulfil this task.”

“Yes, master.” Sighing softly, Caleb turned to a computer console mounted on the wall, opening the directory of officers. Scrolling through lists of images, the human finally found his man and summoned a delivery droid.

“Take this to Ensign Vanto.” He whispered to the droid, turning over the article of clothing.

Again, a spark of clarity fizzled in his mind. Caleb did not entirely fight it down, lingering on the memory of the Ensign’s kindness.

“I am finished.”

Snapping back into the daze of arousal, Caleb nearly cooed at the suggestive tone of his master’s voice.

“Coming!”


	4. salvation, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb is sent to meet Thrawn on the Chimaera and things don't quite go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Warnings: dubcon, mind probing, verbal abuse, mutilation, burns, video recording, hidden cameras.

The business on Lothal had left many scars, the mission taking a turn for the worse when once-Jedi Ahsoka Tano had arrived, toting with her a young padawan student. Caleb had severely underestimated the child, one he had faced before and deftly defeated- a shard of his first kyber crystal hanging at his neck. So, he focused his efforts in assisting his master to beat back the Togruta, and the boy had slipped into the fray, delivering what could have been a fatal blow. In just the nick of time, the Grand Inquisitor had pulled Caleb from the slash, tearing at the man’s collar to jerk him back, but the boy’s aim was true and the green blade seared across his face, blinding Caleb.

Staggering back, clutching at his burnt eyes, Caleb screamed. The rage fueled his master enough to force the duo to retreat from his furious offense, but nothing could be done to ease his apprentice’s agony.

Now, many weeks later, this scar persisted. His master had taught him to tap into the force to sense his surrounding, to find vision in blindness, but Caleb had struggled to regain his footing. Training had stagnated, and Lord Vader was tiring of the Inquisitor’s excuses. Judgement day was coming fast, and there was much to do.

While meditating, an idea struck the Grand Inquisitor. Much of his knowledge had been gained through reading, the art of words, but this was not an art Caleb could interact with any longer. But there were other forms of expression, and his thoughts wandered to the Grand Admiral. The Chiss had often claimed that it was through the study of artwork that he drew his knowledge, learning about cultures through this study. Perhaps Caleb could learn through tactile study of Sith artifacts.

Smiling to himself, the Grand Inquisitor left his perch and activated his holocall device, hailing the Grand Admiral. Explaining the situation to the Chiss was simple enough, but convincing Thrawn to lend him some of his collection was going to be difficult, the Inquisitor expected. Rather than resist, however, Thawn had offered a compromise of sorts, seeming amused at the whole situation.

“It would appear that we are only a jump away from one another,” The Grand Admiral began. “Send Caleb to me, he may spend some time on my ship, in the heart of my collection. I believe I have much to offer the man for his benefit.”

“We are needed here.” The Inquisitor rebuked, considering the offer. “However, I believe I can spare my apprentice for a few days. Very well. I will send him to you.”

In just a few short hours, Caleb found himself escorted onto a shuttle, medicated fabric pressed to his face as had been procedure every day to help with the pain, bacta could only do so much, his body would need to work to heal much of this naturally. Shifting in his seat, Caleb tried to come to terms with the fact that he would be traveling without his master. This had to be some sort of test, to see if he could exercise restraint for such an extended period of time. Already, a pit of lust planted itself in his stomach, gnawing at him. Fighting it, he focused on his surroundings, barren save for a few benches and the pilots.

Luckily, the flight was short, a single jump, and then he was bombarded by the sensory input of the ISD Chimaera. A bustling hangar bay, full of life and loud equipment practically slapped him across the face. The noise was so much that he would have walked straight into the Grand Admiral had the Chiss not placed a hand on his shoulder, shocking the man to attention.

“Caleb.” He said, just loud enough to be heard over the riot around them. “I am glad that you could join me today. Please, this way.” Without removing his hand from the man’s shoulder, Thrawn lead him to his office, around to behind his desk. Caleb was glad to be in a quiet space, but had a new challenge, the touch taking over his senses, occupying all his thoughts. Stars, he was desperate.

“Reach out.” Thrawn demanded softly, and Caleb did as asked, finding himself to be touching smooth stone. “Go on, feel it. Tell me what it is.”

Stroking along the object, Caleb felt hard ridges and a s-shaped curve. “It feels like an animal, maybe a lizard?” He asked, unsure of himself.

“Very good, Caleb.” Thrawn praised, removing his hand which left Caleb shuddering. “It is a sculpture of two ysalamiri, legendary creatures with an ability to create holes in the force that you command.”

Caleb shook his hand. “I don’t command the force…”

“Yet it obeys you.” Thrawn pressed.

Caleb sighed. “Not always. I can influence it, tap into it. But the force can not be commanded entirely.”

“I see.”

Caleb continued his study of the sculpture, feeling across the central orb on which the creatures rested, and then tracing the symmetrical features of the second ysalamir.

“So, the center part, is that a representation the pocket they make?” Caleb asked, changing the subject.

Thrawn smiled lightly, this might be easier than anticipated. “Precisely.”

Moving on from the sculpture, Thrawn moved onto a different item, an ancient carved tablet from Dathomir. While Caleb studied this piece, Thrawn sat back and thought about this situation, recalling the past despite the pang of sadness it brought him.

Eli had shown a great amount of interest in Caleb, wanting to help the troubled man after a very brief introduction. All had not gone as Eli wished, and now Eli was lightyears away at the Chiss ascendancy. But, today, Caleb was here with Thrawn, and the Chiss felt indebted to the human, if only to honor Eli. He had succeeded in getting Caleb alone, far enough away from the Grand Inquisitor to prevent interruption, but not so far away as to be suspicious. It was an ideal situation, truly.

When the intended conclusions were drawn from the tablet, Thrawn began to ask a more intruding question. “I understand that on a recent mission you were blinded.” He stated bluntly.

“Yeah, the kid got me good.” Caleb replied just as directly, setting the tablet down with a shrug. “Still adjusting to it, but I’ve been practicing using the force to see, in a way.”

“How does that work, exactly?” Thrawn continued. The answer he got was not satisfactory in the least. “Perhaps you struggle because you do not fully understand the concept.” He concluded.

“I understand it plenty, sir. I have a hard time explaining it to someone who can’t feel the connection, is all.” Caleb quickly corrected himself, bracing for a reprimand for his carelessness. He was getting to comfortable.

“If you say so.” Was Thrawn’s short reply, frowning at how the man tensed. He knew the Inquisitor’s methods were barbaric, and this was their product. A twitching, overgrown mess of a human being. But below the long hair and flinching exterior, Thrawn saw what he believed Eli had, someone with an incredibly strong lifeforce constantly fighting against an unbeatable foe. “Then, is there something serving as a barrier to your connection, obscuring it.”

The expression on Caleb’s face spoke volume, but he shook his head in contrast to this. “Don’t think so.”

Thrawn steeled himself, knowing he was going to have to dredge up a touchy subject to make any progress. “Do you remember my aide, Eli Vanto?”

Caleb’s face lit up for a moment. “Yes, of course. I hope he is well.” He paused, nearly stopping himself, but pressed on. “Could I see him?”

“Eli is no longer in the Imperial Navy.” Thrawn responded, hoping the longing in his voice was well concealed. “But he is well.”

“Ah, alright. Thank you for telling me.”

“Eli told me everything. That you knew about our relationship, and what he knew about you.”

Caleb’s face quickly rose in temperature as he cringed. “Oh.”

“I believe that you are afflicted with what my people call _ukis’hasu_.”

Nearly crawling into Thrawn’s lap, Caleb broke down, holding onto the Chiss’s upper arms with a vice grip. “Is there a cure? Anything?”

Thrawn’s head bowed, and he closed his eyes. “I am sorry, Caleb.” He admitted.

“No, no! You are holding something back, I know it!” Caleb boomed, rising to his feet.

“There may be another way I can help…” Thrawn began, raising his hands to try and calm the man.

Caleb reached out, pinning Thrawn to the chair with the force. “No more of that, you know what this, this disease is! You are going to tell me everything you know.”

The sensation Thrawn felt was something entirely new, not even Lord Vader had made him feel this way. It was as if the pages of his memory were being flipped through like a book. Images flashed before his eyes quicker than he could register, but Caleb seemed to be reading every word.

“You are not going to like what you find.” Thrawn murmured through gritted teeth. What he knew was hardly a cure, but desperate creatures will act irrationally.

“I am not a creature.” Caleb hissed, continuing his search.

Thrawn saw a familiar shade of brown for an instant, felt soft curls on his fingertips for a moment. Glimpses, but never enough to comprehend. He felt Caleb slow, his mind growing fatigued from the abuse.

“But I can see that you are… quite the curious being, Thrawn.” Caleb cooed, dropping to his knees before the Admiral, but not breaking his hold.

He had gotten distracted by Thrawn’s memories of Eli, something that had been locked away even deeper than those of _ukis’hasu_.  Caleb had utterly invaded Thrawn to his core and would have regretted it had it not made him painfully hard.

“You want to help me? Fine. Let this happen.” Caleb hummed, rutting against Thrawn’s shin as he unfastened the Chiss’ belt, tossing the thick leather across the room. Thrawn inhaled sharply at this turn of events, but feared the alternative, choosing to remain silent.

Caleb moved down to his pants, hiking the long tunic up to access the closure of the white fabric. Opening it, Caleb slid them down to pool around his ankles, folding down over his boots. Thrawn hisses as the cold air hit his exposed groin, his sensitive folds clenching in on themselves.

Tutting, Caleb placed a flat hand over Thrawn’s slit, warming it and rubbing in little circles. “Don’t close up on me now… Eli would want me to split you open, wouldn’t he?”

“If it will help you, yes.” Thrawn whispered, eyes shut.

“That’s good to know, then.” Curling a single finger down, Caleb breached Thrawn, prodding into the tight space. Moaning gently, Caleb relaxed against the Chiss. The coarse hair of Caleb’s beard scratched his inner thigh as Caleb rested his head on Thrawn’s leg.

Pushed by the force, Thrawn staggered forward as Caleb rolled aside, finding himself bent over the desk. A firm nudge caused his feet to slip, spread wide. Warm hands gripped onto his ass cheeks in a moment, Caleb sprung up behind him. Without warning, the head of his cock was pressed up against his entrance, and then Caleb pressed in.

Thrawn was incredibly tight, and so wet. Pushing in slowly, Caleb went all the way, pausing when he was fully sheathed, feeling Thrawn’s internal member writhing against him. “You really spoiled Eli with this, Thrawn. Stars, this is good.” Caleb hummed as he pulled back out just as slowly, and then back in, rocking his hips at a lazy pace. “I probably would have felt loose by comparison. And don’t worry, you don’t have to ask if I can take you.”

“Please… Stop talking.” Thrawn begged in an embarrassingly weak whimper. His hands shook, how dare someone desecrate his most sacred of memories like this. If Caleb wanted his body, that was one thing, but his mind too… It was jarring to think this was the same Caleb who had been the object of Eli’s empathy.

“You are the one who chose to send him away, Admiral.” Caleb supposed, quickening his pace. “If you liked the guy so much, why ship him as far away as possible, hm?”

“If you love someone, you should set them free.”

“Don’t repeat that banthashit. I can’t believe in your last letter to him, you called him your friend. Friends don’t fuck.”

Thrawn felt the sting of salty tears gathering in his eyes. “Who are you?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Caleb Dume, apprentice of the Grand Inquisitor, and future Inquisitor.” Caleb shouted with a sharp thrust, spurting his load deep inside Thrawn.

Thrawn was as far away from his own climax as one could be, his tendril tightly coiled inside of him.

Harshly pulling out, Caleb hopped up to sit on the desk. Thrawn stood with as much dignity as he could muster, smoothing down the front of his tunic as Caleb’s semen ran down his legs. Crimson eyes stared into gauze for a long while, Caleb’s smirk melting away to an expression of horror.

“Oh, force what have I done. Thrawn- Grand Admiral, sir. I-I…” Caleb broke down, clutching his head in his hands. He ripped off the fabric from his face, exposing a raw, partially healed burn. White, dull eyes stared back at Thrawn from between puffy eyelids. “I’m so sorry… If you wanted to space me, I would not blame you.”

So, this is what Eli saw. Everything clicked into place for Thrawn. Turning, he sat beside Caleb on the desk. Taking the man’s smaller hand into his own, Thrawn kissed it delicately. “You are not yourself, your mind is as clouded as your eyes.”

“I know… It’s so easy to fall into what he wants me to be.” Caleb shook his head. “I can’t even help myself, I am sorry for expecting more from someone who hardly knows me. I just saw that glimmer of hope and I…”

“They removed what was causing their desire.” Thrawn admitted.

Caleb turned his head sharply, turning an ear to Thrawn. “What?”

“Those afflicted with _ukis’hasu_. They, feeling the pain of need was worse than that of the blade, removed what offended them.”

Biting his lip, Caleb nodded. “Did it work?”

“I have only heard stories of this, but I do not believe so. It is described as an inescapable affliction.”

“Thank you for your honesty, I don’t deserve it.” Caleb added, shifting closer to Thrawn. “I can see you, right now. There is a tear on your left cheek, and the painting on the wall, it is a star bird. I sense the pigment, it is made with loth rat blood.”

Thrawn wiped at his cheek, removing the moisture. “Yes. Now, I would like for you to look at this…” Reaching across the table, Thrawn took from its stand a mask, once worn by a Jedi temple guard. 

 

* * *

 

Sitting before the holoprojector, the Grand Inquisitor pounded the table. He could not hear what was said, but he could tell well enough that this was not a conversation that would shine him in a favorable light. There would be punishment when Caleb returned…

When the man had dominated the Admiral, the Inquisitor had been proud. It was a most handsome sight as well, brining himself to a satisfying conclusion with a few furious strokes to his member. But now, in the afterglow, Thrawn was administering a gentle kiss to Caleb’s palm. Then, he had offered a Jedi artifact, this was not a part of their agreement.

Yes, there would need to be much reconditioning of the human when he returned.

Bracing himself, he closed the feed and opened a channel to Lord Vader.

“I will need more time with Caleb before he is ready.”

The first response he got was a raising of the dark man’s hand, the unfeeling mask staring back as his breathing was constricted.

“I have been more than generous, Inquisitor. This delay is unacceptable.”

Gasping for air as the warning was released, the Pau’an replied. “He is difficult to break, my lord.”

“Your method is flawed.”

“My method will provide a perfect apprentice, it can not happen in one night.”

Vader considered his options, leaving the Inquisitor hanging.

“You will bring your apprentice to Geonosis, there you will find an incomplete, secret battle station. Ensure that it remains a secret, and when the station is complete you will present the human.”

“As you wish, Lord Vader.”

“Should you fail, the Emperor will have no mercy.”

Without waiting for a response, Vader closed the line. Sinking into his chair, the Inquisitor palmed at his half-hard member. Why did Vader have to choke him, it was hardly punishment after all. Rather, it was incredibly distracting. Flipping back to the Chimaera feed, the Inquisitor found Thrawn’s office deserted, and cursed himself for not arranging for more cameras.

Very well, he rewound the feed and stroked himself off to the events of earlier, squeezing his knot in tune to Caleb’s thrusts. Finishing a second time onto the table, the Inquisitor bit back a moan. Then, thinking about just what he was going to do to punish Caleb, he grew hard again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many plot bunnies! Had to divide the finale into 2 parts.


	5. salvation, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relief, repayment for years of torment, and hope are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings: Non consensual prodding by a semi sentient trash compactor tentacle monster.

As promised, there was an incomplete battle station awaiting the Grand Inquisitor hovering in the orbit of Geonosis. The massive structure loomed like an extra moon, dark and menacing much like the Emperor himself. In contrast, the apprentice beside him shuddered like a timid animal.

“What is it?” The Inquisitor hissed, knowing they were under the audience of the ship’s crew on the bridge.

“There is so much death here.” Caleb murmured, voice subtly muffled by the mask he wore, painted slate black with golden details. The Grand Inquisitor was intimately familiar with such a design but would not reveal this knowledge to anyone. Nonetheless, it irritated him immensely.

“There is death everywhere, as well as life. Decay and birth. It is nothing to concern yourself with.”

Accepting the explanation, Caleb stilled himself. But this was hardly enough as on this station, known as the Death Star, the decay far outnumbered the life. Perhaps, he considered, this would heighten the strength of the dark side of the force around them.

Without much of a chance to consider this further, a figure bloomed to life in the blue glow of the holoprojector. The overseer of this project, Director Krennic, appeared before them, inviting them to tour the facility. He assured them that the essential passageways were perfectly safe for inhabitation, but Caleb was not entirely confident in this promise. Something was very wrong here, but he could not quite articulate it.

Thanking the Director, the Inquisitor spared his apprentice a glance. Always needy, Caleb was certainly in need of some assistance in finding himself, physically showing signs of discomfort.

“If you will allow us a moment, Director.” The Pau’an began, already turning away from the projector. “We will come shortly.”

“Very well. I will arrange for a droid to meet you.”

Again, why would a droid and not a living being serve as their guide, Caleb wondered. But his train of thought was quickly derailed by a hand at the small of his back, shocking his awareness to the tightness in his skin. The hand pressed, turning him around and sending shock waves through his whole system. He had no choice but to oblige, lead out into the hall and into a small meeting room. Shooing out a MSE droid, the Inquisitor sat Caleb down on a hard, utilitarian chair.

“We don’t have much time…” The Grand Inquisitor lamented, dropping to his knees before his apprentice. “The Director is waiting on us. So, I’ll make this quick for you, alright?”

Salivating from anticipation, Caleb nodded quickly, hands darting to the fly of his pants. As soon as he unsheathes his member, the Inquisitor’s long red tongue wrapped around it, slathering the length in slick and covering it with pressure. Moaning breathily, Caleb bucked his hips into the hold.

The Inquisitor reached around, cupping the human’s firm ass in his hands, puling him closer still. Careful not to scrape the tender tip with his teeth, he sucked on the pink head, quickly drawing Caleb closer to orgasm, the man wound up and sensitive. With a growl, he took the cock in to the hilt, breathing in Caleb’s musky scent. The Pau’an felt himself growing hard, but that would have to be addressed later. Twirling his tongue around the entire length as he removed it from his mouth, the Inquisitor exhaled, then repeated the motion.

Nearly melting into the chair below him, Caleb gripped the arms of the furniture to keep himself upright, eyes rolled back and mouth agape. Drool dripped from his lips, wetting the inside of the mask and falling into the coarse hair of his beard as he moaned and huffed mindlessly.

Sensing the human was on the cusp of climax, the Pau’an limply slipped his tongue off the member, letting it hang freely past his chin for a moment before drawing it back inside. Then, with a gloved hand, he finished Caleb with a few firm pumps, white come spurting out and onto the tip of his boot.

“Clean that up.” The Inquisitor commanded, but he hardly needed to as Caleb was already sliding off the chair to lap at the shined black leather. Once satisfied, the Inquisitor harshly stepped away. “Let’s go, Krennic is not a patient man.”

“Neither are you.” Caleb murmured under his breath, earning himself a sharp backhand that sent the mask flying into the wall. With a snap, the mask broke in two, clattering to the floor.

“It was not befitting of my apprentice to wear a Jedi relic.” The Inquisitor commented as he turned to the door. Leaving the item behind, Caleb moved to follow, the harsh light of the hall stinging his clouded eyes as he faced the doorway.

It was hard to say what the last straw was for Caleb, but perhaps this was it. “Wait.” He said firmly, recalling the words of he who had given him the mask. Pants still only half way up his legs, he knew he was fully exposed to anyone who may pass, but he was past the point of caring. Drawing his lightsaber, he held his limp member in his other hand.

The red blade ignited with a fizzling hiss, the kyber crystal protesting being drawn upon.

Swinging it from the bottom, Caleb had every intention of freeing himself, first singing off curling dark hair. But then his hand was stilled. The inquisitor, two troopers rushing past behind him, loomed in the doorway, arm outstretched from the effort. Caleb did not fight back, falling once again into the haze of his own mental state.

“I trust you understand why this is unacceptable?” The Pau’an called out.

“Yes, master.”

Turning away, the Inquisitor freed his Apprentice, who retracted their saber. “Next time, I will not stop you, and you will simply live with the consequence.”

The journey to the Death Star was a blur, the next thing Caleb being aware of fully being the stout protocol droid that greeted them on the battle station. The place was truly and fully deserted, the Inquisitor and his apprentice being the only organic beings occupying the narrow corridors.

Caleb, however, could not shake the feeling that he was being watch, followed, hunted.

“This battle station is fully self-sufficient, equipped with production stations and trash compaction and disposal systems.” The droid droned, gesturing to a kitchen and mess, and a large trash chute. Here, Caleb felt this presence the strongest. And for once, his mind returned to him in full. And it dawned on him just what his life had become.

Freezing in his tracks, he wanted to scream, to cry, to kill, to do anything but what he was doing now which was following this monster around like a pet. The Inquisitor was many things, but he was not Caleb’s master.

A voice called out to him, a feeling really, and it guided him.

Feed me, it cried out. Four heart beats merged into one, and seven arms reached out for something, anything.

Caleb knew just what it wanted.

Bolting, igniting his blade again, he plunged it first into the droid, sending the thing to the floor with a clatter and rattle. There could be no witnesses. Before the Inquisitor could react, he rushed the much taller being, tackling him to the ground. The scuffle was short, and Caleb began losing ground as the Inquisitor flipped on top of him. But this is what he wanted, pushing up with his legs to shove the Pau’an into the wall. Or rather, what should have been the wall but what was really the large garbage chute.

Several seconds later, Caleb heard a splash and a sense of gratitude washed over him. Then, the sensation changed again. He was urged to run, to leave, to seek out a friend.

There was only one being Caleb knew to contact, and with a hyperdrive in the shuttle, he knew just how he would find them.

 

* * *

 

Omi closed her eye for a moment, relishing the sensation of the hunt. Clutching the squirming being in her swampy home, below the water to calm them, she sent the human of pure heart on his way. One like that did not belong here.

What she needed was something of poor intent. One who could not be touched and released.

The Dianoga, feeling the fight slowly die in the being she restrained, brought it to the surface, hearing it gasp for air. Opening her eye, she saw it, a creature with white skin and yellow fangs. No, this one could not be released.

However, perhaps there was a way to put him to good use… Humming to herself in her native tongue, Omi made a choice. She had never seen a being quite like this in her many years, and this could be an interesting learning experience before becoming a meal.

Pulling away at the coverings the being wore seemed to agitate it, but Omi saw no need for excessive layers and continued. Much to her surprise, a sudden heat struck her, a blade of light launching towards her and singing her tendril.

This would not do, she decided, and with great speed the source of the heat was broken in two and discarded to the waters to be cleansed. There would be no weapons in her home. Having exposed the being fully, Omi began her exploration, running suckered tentacles along swaths of ridged skin, eliciting shudders from some areas and grunts from others. This was like other four limbed beings, she decided, and continued.

Prying apart the being’s jaws, Omi plunged a tendril within the mouth, feeling a long, silken tongue and running along the backside of those fangs. In a surprising display of strength, the being bit straight through her tentacle, shearing off the tip. The pain was short lived, as pain receptors were sparse in a Dianoga, but she retracted the tendril regardless, knowing it would take time to grow back. Blue blood dripped down the being’s chin, his mouth now drawn in a snarl.

Moving on, she prodded and poked along the body, entering holes and pulling at appendages to her four heart’s desire.

No, she would not let this one get away, and might even keep it for a while. But eventually, hunger would consume her, it always did, and this being would join the cycle of life and death. Perhaps, in rebirth, they could be saved. The waters of eternal reincarnation cleansing this heart for the next life.

This thought pleased Omi as she explored a particularly deep crevice, the being making the most curious sounds as she penetrated deeper to attempt to decipher if the cry was one of pleasure or pain.

 

* * *

 

“Come in.” The Grand Admiral said softly to the closed door of his office. In stepped one of the expected, but not the other.

“Where is your master?” He asked, watching the door close behind Caleb.

Caleb, despite being blind, actively avoided meeting the Chiss’ eyes. “Away…” is all he could mutter. This was enough for Thrawn to piece together what might have happened.

“I assume you wish to reach the same status?”

Caleb nodded once, shifting his weight between his feet and fiddling with his hands. “Yeah, something like that.”

Thrawn smiled lightly. “There is someone who I believe can help you, then. Come here.” Gesturing Caleb to sit before him at the large desk, Thrawn dug out a strange looking device, a sort of foreign holoprojector.

Activating it, a fuzzy tone played for quite some time. The waiting was torturous for Caleb, every limb screamed in agony from being so long without contact. But soon the static materialized into a blurry image of a face. A face Caleb recognized immediately and nearly found relief in just from its appearance.

“Eli?” He whispered, almost afraid this was all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I keep adding chapters.  
> Yes, I know I'm adding a redemption just like I said I would not.  
> No, I do not regret it.
> 
> Omi is force sensitive and sensed an imbalance and sought to correct it. And she's quite hungry down there without any real trash going in yet.


	6. salvation, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking to the stars, the answer to his needs may just be on the horizon for Caleb.

The call had gone far too quickly, and Caleb hardly had the mental capacity to focus with all the strain he had put on his body to even come.

“That settles it then. An Imperial shuttle can not come within a jump’s range of the Ascendancy, not anymore. But a Chiss vessel can infiltrate Imperial space. I’ll be there soon.”

Eli’s face faded out of focus, and Thrawn exhaled slowly.

“I can’t promise you a cure.” The Chiss began, placing a large blue hand atop Caleb’s own. “But Chiss medical knowledge is vast, and perhaps you could serve as a key to furthering the research on your… Condition.”

Nodding, Caleb fought back a whimper at the contact. He told himself that he would be strong. That he could endure. But each second stretched on like an eternity, his senses having only heightened since loosing his sight.

“I’m alright.” He quickly huffed out, pulling his arms in and across his chest.

“Are you tired, I am sure this has been a difficult journey.” Thrawn stated, offering the man an out. Caleb took it, and Thrawn escorted him to his own quarters, thinking this would be the safest place for him. He figured he could sleep in his office, it would not be the first time he’d fallen asleep at his desk.

Caleb slid into the large bed, on top of the covers and in his clothing, only kicking off his boots. Thrawn noticed the tight fit and restrictiveness of the man’s outfit and figured it could only be causing him discomfort.

“No need to accept, but I will leave these for you.” The Chiss said softly, setting a crisply folded set of nightclothes at the foot of the bed before turning to leave. When morning came, he would find Caleb had shed his harsh black battle gear for the soft white of the sleepwear. Only three days, that was Eli’s estimate for arrival. For more than one reason, they could not pass soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn nearly had to carry Caleb to the shuttle. The man was falling in and out of consciousness, hadn’t eaten anything more than nutrient broth in two days, and Thrawn feared Eli, despite his best efforts, might be too late.

Seeing the dire look in the Chiss’ eye, Eli rushed them aboard and straight to the shuttle’s small bedroom, gesturing for Thrawn to set Caleb down on the lower bunk.

“Let’s hurry back.” Eli unnecessarily announced, kissing Thrawn lightly on the temple before rushing back to the cockpit. Reversing the coordinates and careening into hyperspace. Peering into the cockpit, Thrawn noticed something missing.

“Where is your navigator?” He asked as Eli ran a system check now that they were safe within hyperspace.

Eli laughed softly. “You’ve missed a lot. We were able to dissect my Lambda and create the technology needed to navigate hyperspace without the use of children.” This last word was spat out with an unfamiliar sourness Thrawn had seldom heard in his lover’s voice. “You could have warned me about those, by the way.”

“Apologies…”

Eli shook his head. “Save it, we’ve got bigger bantha steaks to broil here.” Rising from the seat and leaving the ship to autopilot, Eli slipped around Thrawn back into the sleeping quarters. “He looks dead.”

As if to contradict the point, Caleb moaned softly in his rest, body covered in a sheen of sweat. In his nightmare, he saw visions of the Emperor, of Lord Vader. Of finally achieving what he thought he always wanted. Being dubbed Darth Dume. Alas, this was merely a dream, and not reality for Caleb.

“And how the hell is he hard?” Eli noted, exasperated.

Thrawn explained his hypothesis. He believed that the _ukis’hasu_ could be killing him from the inside from the bottled-up pressure. “He has refused any suggestions for assistance.” He concluded, taking a step closer to where Eli leaned against the bunks.

“We’ve got a few days of travel ahead of us.” Eli added, trying to take stock of the situation. “When he wakes up next, I’ll try asking. Maybe he’ll be more receptive with both of us present.”

At first, Caleb continued to refuse, and Eli and Thrawn spent the first night squeezed together on the narrow top bunk to give him space. It was not a terrible arrangement, however, as the men were inseparable, limbs tangled together through to the morning. Caleb continued to refuse, insisting that he could make it. But as his condition worsened and he began to cough up blood, Thrawn decided that enough was enough, and Caleb conceded.

“Only because I might bring hope to others and end this suffering once and for all.” He added, slurred but sure of himself.

Eli spoke next, not quite sure of what else he could do, somehow dodging around what he knew was the inevitable. “Do you have any, uh, preference?” Thrawn noticed his stance was confident, more so than it had consistently been in the Empire. However, even the strongest of beings would be unsure of themselves in such circumstances. 

Nearly at once, a hunger overtook Caleb, his expression hardening as he sat up on the cot, swinging his legs over the side as he tossed back the covers. Staring straight into Eli's eyes despite his blindness, he uttered a single command. “Fuck me.”

The others did not need to be told twice, quickly shedding their own clothing and helping the weakened human out of the nightclothes. Moving down to sit on the bunk, Thrawn heled Caleb into the human’s lap. Reaching around Caleb, Eli ran his hands all over the smooth expanse of skin, tweaking at Caleb’s nipples and running his fingernails along the outline of his musculature. Caleb threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy, already feeling some of his strength returning.

Falling to his knees before them, Thrawn wrapped his arms around and under Caleb, cupping his buttocks and raising him, allowing Eli to line himself up, quickly slicking himself with a hand he wet with spit. “Ready?”

“Mm-hm.” Caleb consented, pressing himself down against the pressure of Eli’s head at his entrance. Slowly, Thrawn guided him down, simultaneously leaning forward to take the man’s cock into his mouth. Both sensations hitting him at once, Caleb was at the verge of a scream, whimpering and shouting nothings.

Roughly taking hold of Thrawn’s silky black hair, Caleb pushed his head down further along his shaft, which Thrawn hungrily accepted, teasing the underside of the member with his tongue. Jerking his hips, Eli clumsily thrust into the tight human before him, already breathing heavily from the effort. He’d be damned if this didn’t also feel incredible. It wasn’t quite the same as the sensation of fucking Thrawn, whose coiled member only added to the delicious pressure and heat, but there was something to be said for the depth Caleb offered, accepting his entire shaft on the first slow push.

It did not take long for Caleb to come, the orgasm hitting him hard and filling Thrawn’s mouth with white, thick semen. Allowing some to dribble down his chin, Thrawn allowed the member to fall from his mouth and pressed a firm kiss into Caleb’s stomach.

“Feeling better?” Eli asked gently, his accent sweetening the words as Caleb sunk to the base of his shaft again, holding it within him and knowing Eli was not quite at his climax.

Caleb cast his eyes down, a touch embarrassed at his previous stubbornness. “Much, thank you both.”

“It is nothing, Caleb.” Thrawn added, wiping his mouth on his arm, smearing the come further.

“No, I… Look. Let me help you both.”

“You really don’t have to.” Eli protested, but Caleb rocked his hips, quieting the other human instantly.

“Please. I want to.” Caleb would not need to ask again, and soon he was flipped around on his knees, Eli fucking him in earnest from behind with long strokes as Thrawn lay on his back beneath him, legs splayed apart with Caleb’s deft tongue gliding between his folds. Running from end to end, Thrawn shuddered, feeling his member awaken within him, quickly filling with blood and waiting to come out. This time, Caleb was determined to see the Chiss come, he was not going to have a repeat of their first time on his hands.

Speaking of hands, he ran a gentle finger around Thrawn’s entrance, circling the tight slit of muscle and flesh. Jerking up, Thrawn forced the tip within him, eyes fluttering shut at the relief that came with penetration. As Eli continued to draw out his pleasure, Caleb stretched Thrawn, inserting finger after finger until his entire hand slipped into the Chiss, grasping and massaging the coiled tendril trapped within.

Watching from above, Eli could see the silhouette of Caleb’s hand moving underneath Thrawn’s skin. Judging by the Chiss’ expression, it must have felt amazing to be so full and stimulated at once. This visual was too much for the man, and with a few sharp thrusts, Eli reached his climax, pulling out and spurting out across Caleb’s back in a long arc. Crawling around to the side of him, Eli leaned over, planting a needy kiss on Thrawn’s kiss with a hearty moan.

“Come for me, my love.” He whispered, then nibbling on a blue, swollen bottom lip.

Thrawn wished nothing more than to please Eli in this moment, tensing around Caleb’s hand and climaxing, coating the man up to the wrist in himself and releasing his member. Freed, the tendril sought the warmth of Caleb’s arm, wrapping around it and rubbing against it. Caleb palmed at the tendril’s thick base, coaxing the tentacle out to its full length.

“It’s beautiful.” Caleb whispered, barely audible. Noticing that the human was hard again, Thrawn pulled away and sat up, nudging Caleb forward so that he could envelop that pale peach cock within his twisting member. Caleb moaned softly, rutting into the slippery grasp. Moving further, Eli pressed himself against Thrawn’s back, holding the Chiss close and peppering his neck with kisses. Feeling Eli’s own erection grow against his spine, Thrawn shifted onto his knees, rubbing his wet folds against the human.

Quickly jerking himself back to full hardness, Eli grasped Thrawns hips and pressed inside with a few shallow thrusts, going deeper on each pass. Under his breath, Thrawn swore, the sensations almost too much as he braced himself on the bed with his arms. Eli slowed his pace, checking on the Chiss.

“Keep going.” Thrawn hissed, rocking between the two sources of stimulation.

Not wanting to disappoint, Eli picked up his pace, searching for friction in the loose space within Thrawn. Seeming to read the human’s mind, Thrawn clenched down on the cock impaling him, sending Eli keening. This also caused his grasp on Caleb to tighten, sending the man over the edge a second time.

With Eli pounding into him from behind, Thrawn soon followed, erupting out onto the men, his secretions dripping down onto the already soiled sheets. Huffing, Eli steadily continued, pulling Thrawn close, keeping him from folding over in the wake of his orgasm. Caleb curled up into his lap, humming contentedly.

“Almost… There…” Eli promised as he breathed heavily, bringing one hand down to fondle his sex, bringing himself closer.

“Use me.” Thrawn murmured softly, voice hitching with Eli’s intensity rocking his spent form. Reaching back, Thrawn’s tendril snaked around to grasp at Eli’s member, slipping back inside of the Chiss’ slit to add to the pressure and friction within. Gritting his teeth, Eli continued, relishing the new sensation and freely grunting in his motion. Loosing any notion of time he had, Eli let his entire consciousness slip into this moment, closing his eyes and taking in every sense.

Then, he came, the shot of come mingling with the soaked interior of the Chiss below him. Collapsing into the pile of limbs and bodies below him, he lay across Thrawn and Caleb, pulling them both close.

“This time tomorrow, we’ll be at the Ascendancy.”

Eli’s words proved to be true, as nearly as predicted they docked in the hangar of Admiral Ar’alani’s ship. There, the plight to Caleb began, first bringing him to the ship’s medical bay and then a transfer to the capital city medical research center. There, something incredible happened, Eli and Thrawn realized as they read the latest report together. Caleb’s cells had been spliced with those of a Chiss victim of _ukis’hasu_ , then used to create a super virus of the affliction once isolated. Then, this super virus could be used to fight the affliction. It put an incredible strain on the host, but so far, the cure had been a success.

Nearly on the verge of tears, Eli held Thrawn close, resting his face against the larger man’s chest. “I can’t believe it worked.” He murmured.

“Yes, it is incredible.” Thrawn added, stroking Eli’s soft, wavy hair. “If we leave now, visiting hours will still be available to us.”

Bolting up, and nearly slamming the crown of his head into Thrawn’s chin, Eli stood up. “Let’s go then!”

Arriving at the research center, they were escorted to Caleb’s room, which he shared with another Chiss who had the same affliction. Both had gaunt cheeks and pale complexions for their species, the cure running its course violently within them. But the aura of peace in the room was palpable, and Eli knew then that things were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a totally unexpected turn of events, I made it even more Thranto. Whoops? 
> 
> Shout out to badgerandk for helping me realize the true ending this piece needed. I hope you all find it to be satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was an interesting ride, feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Please let me know what you would like to see included in future chapters!


End file.
